Politics
by Sunset-Fel
Summary: While at a party, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill get captured and taken to different parts of the galaxy. Politics really does stink everywhere you go. SJ The story is better than the summary, Promise.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but ah would it not be bliss if we all did.

Author's Note: This is just the prologue. Happy Holidays Everyone!!

Samantha kept to the outskirts of the party, her mind buzzing over information and recent experiences. She was recently married to the man of her dreams, Jack O'Neill, with permission from the President. Her job in Atlantis was going well, Earth was safe, and her relationship, though long-distanced, was strong. Everything was going great, but Sam knew better than to think that she was invincible. They had many enemies out there, both on the planet and in two galaxies. Her eyes caught on three men in the opposite corner, her chest constricted, she had to talk to her husband, not all was right in the world.

"Jack," Sam said secretly coming up beside him as he talked with a group of politicans and military men. The group turned to look at her in the modestly cut black dress that she wore. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I need to have a word with my husband." The group broke apart relatively quickly, a few of the marines winking at Jack.

"Sam, what's up?" he asked her, his eyes seeing the concern in her hers.

"We're not safe here Jack," she replied her blue eyes catching his seriously. She saw his face go quickly from being curious to being serious and concerned. "Kinsey is here. I've seen a few rogue N.I.D. agents to. I know that it's probably nothing, but I have this feeling Jack." She watched him nod and whisper his agreement in her ear.

"Excuse me Mr. Vice President," Jack said walking up with Sam beside him, "I'm afraid we must cut our night short. My wife isn't feeling well. I need to take her home."

"I'm sorry Jack," the Vice President said earnestly as Kinsey walked up beside him, "but I can't allow you to do that."


	2. Chapter One : Enemy of Mine

Disclaimer on first page, here's another one though: Of Course I Don't Own Them, If I Did I Would be on the top of the world, closest to the stars...hehe-no pun intended

Author's Note: I'm sorry the Summary is crappy, but here's Chapter One...I hope you like...thank you for the 93 Hits and the 1 Review. I Love you all. Now, unto the story...

_"Excuse me Mr. Vice President," Jack said walking up with Sam beside him, "I'm afraid we must cut our night short. My wife isn't feeling well. I need to take her home."_

_"I'm sorry Jack," the Vice President said earnestly as Kinsey walked up beside him, "but I can't allow you to do that." _

CHAPTER ONE: Enemy of Mine

Not for the first time, Jack wished that he had brought a handgun with him to a party. "Kinsey," he growled the name, "Things must be looking up for you."

"As a matter of fact they are," Kinsey gave Jack his best evil look, "I have friends in high places unlike you General. I have a plan for you, since you have the ancient gene and your wife has the markers from when she was a host. Your children will be scientific miracles, I'll personally watch and aid in the research."

"You're not touching my wife or my future kids. I should kill you where you stand Kinsey," Jack said taking a step in front of Sam and closer to Robert Kinsey, the devil reincarnate, well he was close enough. Jack and Sam had discussed this several nights back, but they hadn't expected this kind of thing so soon. "You're going to stay here, and we're going to leave. You're not going to follow," Jack told Kinsey, his voice hard.

"Jack, you're not ready to play in my ball field. I've gathered experience since the last time I had a small dilemma at your hands. I've plotted my revenge, to be able to see it for myself...this will save thousands of lives. What's your lives in comparison to the lives of every single American. Very little, I can tell you that much," Robert Kinsey said, his usual arrogance showing through.

Jack noticed that they were beginning to be surrounded, "Call them off Kinsey. I swear I won't let this one go by." Sam bit her lower lip. Jack heard her voice come out clearly as she said, "You've had this planned since our engagement."

"Oh that was just the kindling that lit the fire. I've had this planned since you helped to force me to resign from the Vice Presidency. Your engagement only gave me the perfect opportunity. Every person in this room is loyal to me and me alone. You're not leaving here General O'Neill," the smirk on his face grew. Though he wasn't audibly laughing, through the silence an evil malicious laugh could be heard in every person's mind.

"I'm sorry about this Jack, I really am," George Torwell, Vice President, told Jack earnestly, "but Kinsey has some incriminating information on about every person in this room. We can't allow that to get out. I would prefer for you to do this willingly. I don't want to see you either of you hurt," his voice was calm and sad. His distraction was long enough for weapons to be taken out and pointed at the two O'Neills.

"Take ten steps away from Mr. Kinsey and away from each other," a marine called his P90 held as to illicite no questions.

"Thirty against two really isn't fair you know," Jack said trying, for once, to do it Daniel's way and use diplomacy.

"Let's try talking about this reasonably. Put down the guns, and we'll try to come up with some other solution. I'm sure we can come up with one that will help all of us," Sam said calmly. One of the guns went off. The bullet missed them by a wide margin, but the message was clear. "Jack," Sam said. That one word was a statement, a question, a declaration. It was the art of simplicity and a message that this was going to be hard to get out of. She heard the command to move and wished for a moment that they would be beamed up by-

Robert Kinsey watched as the O'Neills were beamed up into two separate cargo ships. "Now you know what I can do Mr. Vice President. Don't cross me and expect to live through it. I always get the last word."

Jack threw himself against the wall, beating at the door. Within moments he was thrown to the floor as the ship entered hyperspace. He had to get out of there, gain control of the ship, find his wife, and get home. Jack snapped at himself, and that was only if things went according to plan. When did they ever? He began to think of a Plan B.

Sorry the chapters are short, I'm playing with this "break up the dialogue" stuff. I usually keep mine all together...hope you liked. I will write more, and I promise I'll try and make it better...

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter Two : So You Say

Author's Note: Thank You for the 7 Reviews!!! The 476 Hits have been just beautiful as well! So even if you don't review :( Thank you for reading! Here's Chapter Two, sorry if it may be a bit depressing, my best friend's dad died today. I hope you enjoy reading this. Happy Holidays Everyone!

_Jack threw himself against the wall, beating at the door. Within moments he was thrown to the floor as the ship entered hyperspace. He had to get out of there, gain control of the ship, find his wife, and get home. Jack snapped at himself, and that was only if things went according to plan. When did they ever? He began to think of a Plan B._

CHAPTER TWO: SO YOU SAY

Plan A: Get out. Sam paced the small floor of the ring room. That was simple enough, she supposed. She couldn't very well screw that up. Elaborate Plan A: Get out, Get off the cargo ship, find Jack, and get home...before Christmas. Sam sighed, there was alot that could go wrong with that plan. Over one thousand things if she wanted to get technical. "But I don't," she muttered out loud to the empty space. Holy Hannah, she hated this dress. Sam frowned, wondering how in the world Kinsey had found out that she was pregnant with twins. No one at the SGC would have told willingly, she paused. "No one on Atlantis would either," she finished out loud. This was going to be a long day.

Sam sighed, finally tuning in to what her two captors were saying through the marble door. One of the voices was a tenor, the other a base, and could be heard clearly.

"So, what does Kinsey have on you?" the Tenor asked calmly, stretching with a yawn, "you think the lady's alright back there?"

"He found out I cheated on my wife, with three of our nice female neighbors. You?" the base asked, his low pitch voice floating melodically, "yeah she's fine. She's probably as angry as a captured lioness though so we best not let her out."

"Oh, well he threatened to give my wife over to the Goa'uld. Not that I'd mind, mind you, but then she'd be twice as ugly and twice as mean," the tenor paused, "so you don't think we should let her out? She is in a dress after all."

Sam rolled her eyes. This was great, just great. She was stuck on a ship with two clueless guys. "Where are you taking me," she called out loudly, praying that this would get her somewhere, "and where is my husband?"

The two boys must have exchanged looks because there was a few minutes of silence. "Well, your ladyship, we are taking you to a planet designated Red, by President Kinsey. It's a high-tech facility, where your blood will be worked on, you'll have several tests done, and once your children are born they will be thoroughly worked on."

The bass snorted and continued where his tenor friend had left off, "your husband on the other hand, is being taken to a planet designated Green. It's halfway across the galaxy, in case you thought about escaping with him. There he will be tortured for information. If he cooperates then after the blood work we might let you both go. If he doesn't, it will go on forever. Don't worry about your little friends from the SGC either. They'll never be able to track you."

"So you say," Sam muttered with a sigh guessing that was all the two men were going to say. She was rewarded a moment later when they began discussing various foreign and galactic foods. Sam didn't hesitate to think that the men who she trusted her life with were well on their way to finding the trail that their captors were obviously leaving.

"Sam and Jack are where?!" Daniel said looking at the General not believing what he was saying.

"Hold on, let me get this straight General, "Cam said clearing his throat, "they were captured my ex-Senator Kinsey's men? Not the Lucian Alliance?"

"No, do you think you can handle this one Mitchell?" General Hank Landry asked holding a file of papers in his hands tightly. He fitted Cameron with one of his all knowing gazes, knowing that Cam couldn't very well turn this down.

"Of course Sir," Cam said watching him strangely. This was not how he expected his day to start. It was only three in the morning, and he had already learned that Sam and the General had been kidnapped, and were being taken to opposite ends of the galaxy.

"Good. I have some allies I need to go talk to. Dismissed," Hank said exiting the room to dwell in his office with the bright red phone.

"Well we've been in worse situations before," Cam said optimistically.

"If you say so," Daniel replied straightening his papers on the desk before leaving for his office.

Cam looked around, well all days have to start somewhere.

Jack leaned his head against the wall, he had to get out, he had to...

This one is longer...hope you enjoyed... Chapter Three is on it's way... Happy Holidays Everyone!!


	4. Chapter Three : According To Plan

Author's Note: All I want for Christmas is SG-1..whoops did i say that out loud? Err...sorry about that. Here's Chapter Three, and if I'm lucky I'll have chapter four posted tonight. And dp...thanks...

Thank You for the 11 Reviews and 801 Hits!! Merry Christmas Eve Everyone!!

Let's see where this trail leads...

_"Well we've been in worse situations before," Cam said optimistically._

_"If you say so," Daniel replied straightening his papers on the desk before leaving for his office._

_Cam looked around, well all days have to start somewhere._

_Jack leaned his head against the wall, he had to get out, he had to..._

CHAPTER THREE : According To Plan

"The lord's been quiet back there," the alto responded on the Green delta cargo ship, named 'Zeus'.

"Probably plotting his revenge," the red-haired soprano replied off handily, "besides, no one wants to go to Green. It's the most nasty delta and more people are tortured there in one day than are tortured on all the other deltas combined in one month."

"Shouldn't we check on him?" the blue-haired alto quipped softly, "He must be missing his wife. No man should be away from his wife and kids. It's blasphemy Ardell."

"Oh, shush you. He's a man from a patriarch society. They're all the same you know. He's been labeled dangerous, and our boss says he has the information we're looking for," Ardell retorted with a smirk, "in case you've forgotten Dayzil. He does have your daughter hostage. I bet he's bedding her right now-"

"Oh leave me alone. Let's just do our job," Dayzil said as they transpired into silence. This was not quite going as she needed it to go.

Jack sighed. He hadn't learned much in the three hours on the blasted ship. His knees were beginning to ache and he was stuck listening to two women who had more differences between them than similarities, and he thought it was bad on Earth. Ha! Jack ran his hands through his hair. They had his wife. They had Sam. The thought ran through his head over and over, it was a driving force, causing him to concentrate on what was important, escape.

Dayzil's mind jogged rapidly. She had to free her daughter from the clutches of the Over-King, and to do that she needed their prisoners help. The key was getting it done. She sighed, standing with a stretch. "Why don't you go have a nap Ardell? I'll take over the driving," she tossed the words in casually. She watched Ardell glare at her suspiciously, before finally giving in.

"Don't let the prisoner out. Remember your daughter," Ardell replied with her usual smirk, giving up the controls for the bed in the corner.

Jack waited, knowing this hyper-road trip had to end somewhere. The women hadn't argued in over two hours, and it had been silence for about that long. He sprang to his feet as the door opened without a sound. A woman stood at the entrance, a woman with blue hair. He mentally shrugged, he had seen stranger.

"Don't speak," Dayzil threatened with a glare, "You're going to help me free my daughter and then I'll drop you off on the nearest planet with a stargate. That's all I can do for you. Alright?" Her eyes watched his every move, her body tense to react if things didn't go the way she expected.

"What about my wife? I have to find her," his words sounded harsh and cruel to even his ears. He mentally winced, but didn't back down.

"What about her? You were the one stupid enough to lose her in the first place!" Dayzil said angrily, and then calmed. "Listen to me. The Green delta is not somewhere you want to go, I understand that. What you don't understand, is that no one leaves the Red delta alive. Forget what they promised you, it's all cold lies. Forget about her, if she's not dead she will be soon."

"I'm not giving up that easily. You underestimate me," Jack replied, his heart thumping in his chest at the woman's words none the less.

"Suit yourself. Now help me drag Ardell in here, unless you really want to go to the Green delta," the last part was a question. Her lips quirked up as he followed her out of the room and helped to drag Ardell, who slept like the dead, inside the ring room.

The Over-Lord motioned at Kinsey widely, his blood red nails glistening in the green sun's morning light. "So, you've sent two little packages to my domain? What do you expect to be paid? Whatever it is, I'm sure I won't pay it."

"Cut the act Yowleth. I sent them to you for a reason. Now hand it over. We had a deal," Kinsey reminded him arrogantly, drawing himself up to another inch of height.

"Hand what over?" Yowleth smirked as two guards grabbed Kinsey by the arms tightly.

"You'll regret this!" Kinsey yelled as we was taken away.

He smiled in the shadow behind the drape. All he needed now was for the packages to arrive at their designated coordinates. So far, everything was going according to plan...

Sam bit her lip keeping it from trembling. Yes, she was strong, but in the past year she had grown to love her husband more than she had previously, if that could ever happen. She wrapped her arms around her waist in the empty room that compromised the space she was in. God, she missed him.

This one was longer. I hope you enjoyed. I might have another Chapter up tonight for everyone. Thanks Again! Happy Holidays Everyone!


	5. Chapter Four : Not Part Of The Plan

Author's Note: Hi everyone ! Thank You for the 13 Reviews! Thank You also for the 977 Hits! It makes me smile to think that people are actually reading my writing without jumping and climbing all over me (I swear it happens at school the moment I mention I have a story..cringe) Anyway, without further adieu... here's Chapter Four...

_He smiled in the shadow behind the drape. All he needed now was for the packages to arrive at their designated coordinates. So far, everything was going according to plan..._

_Sam bit her lip keeping it from trembling. Yes, she was strong, but in the past year she had grown to love her husband more than she had previously, if that could ever happen. She wrapped her arms around her waist in the empty room that compromised the space she was in. God, she missed him._

CHAPTER FOUR : NOT PART OF THE PLAN

"What's wrong with the bloody engine?!" the bass screeched out exasperately. A rattle could be audibly heard and there was a puff of orange smoke coming from the crystal control panel.

"How should I know Dinfig? You're the one who was supposed to check it. You didn't fill it with new crystals did you? Now, we're going to have to pull out of hyperspace, in the worst part of town too. Jeez, what a day!" the tenor said with a sigh, glaring at Dinfig.

Sam felt the jerk as they were taken out of hyperspace. "What's going on?" she called out tentatively. She ran a hand over her face, trying to push all worries to the back of her head. "I'm an astrophysicist, maybe I can help if it's something technical."

"We might need her, if she is what she says she is," the Tenor replied, clearly thinking about the pros and cons.

"And if she isn't, Rorin?" Dinfig retorted back acidly, "She stays in the room."

"Then we'll cross that black hole when we come up to it," Rorin replied, his face going pale, "we have visitors. I told you this was a bad part of town," he hissed angrily as Karug (one of the Lucian Alliance lieutenants) appeared on screen.

"This is my domain. What brings you here?" Karug asked, his face holding cold authority.

"This and that my lord. We're bringing supplies to Blue delta warehouse six. If you'd just allow us time to repair our ship. We'll be out of your territory before you know it. Ignore the little men in the small cargo ship, please my lord," Rorin said his voice high and strangely steady.

Karug's al'kesh hung over them like a bad omen. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you of course," he told them his face hard as stone, "and since you're in my domain without strict permission from myself, I'm going to have to confiscate your supplies before I blow you out of my sky."

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Dinfig screeched angrily at Rorin.

"You think I planned this?!" he countered angrily.

Karug took this time to alleviate the only thing in the ring room. His eyes narrowed as he got video feed of what was in the gateroom. "Good bye," he told the cargo ship as his Al'kesh blew it out of the sky, "that was fun." He tapped his fingers against his chair thoughtfully.

"My lord Karug, what do you want done with the woman?" his second asked his voice steady, but refusing to make eye contact.

"She's part of SG-1. Where ever she was going, she's not going there now. There's quite a price on her head," Karug smirked, "put her in a cell room."

Sam looked around for anything to use as a weapon. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't a thing anywhere. "They must have ship cleaning," she muttered to herself. She sighed when the humor didn't help, she really had spent a lot of time with her husband.

Sam's eyes scanned the five men with guns cautiously. Lucian Alliance men. Great! This was her dream come true, Not. "Let me guess, you're here to 'take me to your leader'," Sam winced, "Alright bad pun. How about I just follow you," she said knowing that fighting would only get her killed, or worse.

"Good idea," Garish replied with a half smirk as he had the men surround her as they took her to a nearby cell.

Jack winced as angry screams erupted from the ring transport room. "She's not happy," he commented folding his arms.

"No. She's not happy, and neither will I be if you don't sit down and close that horrible mouth of yours."

"You'll forgive me if I don't pay any attention to you," Jack replied with one of his 'I know what's going on now' looks.

"Hardly. So what makes this wife of yours so important to you?" Dayzil asked pressing a few buttons on the front panel.

"What makes this Over-lord guy want your daughter?" he countered indifferently.

"Alright, bad subject. So you're from Earth," she said trying a different tactic.

"So... you're from...space," he said deciding on a non-offensive term.

"Great. A smart aleck, just what I need. Watch it Earthling," she finished with a slight glare ending the conversation.

Yowleth's eyes blazed red, reflecting the fire from a nearby torch. "He What?!" His voice was an enraged hiss. "Get my third fleet ready. I will deal with this myself!" This was Not part of his plan. His cloak swished around as he angrily turned to glare out his balcony. Oh Karug would pay for this...he would most certainly pay...

Well that's all of Chapter Four... I promise I will write soon, and put Chapter Five up... Thank You for all the reviews and hits! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Five : A Little Bit Of Humor

Disclaimer: First two Chapters

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Thank You for the 18 Reviews! Thank You also for the 1567 Hits! So far it's been a great experience to get great reviews (that make me smile) and to write this. This chapter is a bit more fun, a bit more laughter at certain characters expenses. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Here it is...

CHAPTER FIVE : A Little Bit Of Humor

Yowleth stared out into space from his bridge. Now he had an agenda, a truly sketchy agenda but an agenda none the less. The order wasn't really important of course but the events still had to be taken care of. He had to get rid of Kinsey. Easier said than done of course. The man had a way of not only ticking off the wrong people but making himself look even less by shoving his way into games he obviously had no clue how to play. Next, of course, was dealing with Karug. That wasn't likely to be easy either, but oh it would be so very satisfying. Then he would have to deal with his newest acquisitions, the O'Neills. Later, he needed to deal with the Lucian Alliance. They had been being a little to free lately. They needed to be reminded who was boss. He still needed to deal with the Over-lord, who had kidnapped his daughter for reasons he didn't know and didn't care about. On the cosmic scale, his day was just beginning. Now...where to begin...

"So," Jack paused looking at Dayzil, "does blue hair run in your family, or did you run down to the local supermart?" There had been silence for over half an hour, and though he didn't truly mind, information was always nice.

"It was on sale. Oh, by the way we'll be stopping at the local galactic crystal and grocery store," she rolled her eyes with a inaudible sigh, "while we're at it that is."

"So where is the red delta?" Jack said not finding the humor humorous.

"You're not still on that again, are you?" Dayzil gave an exasperated sigh and muttered, "Ayzrel save me."

"You don't seem to get it lady. I'm not giving up on her. I didn't then and I'm not now," the last part was more to himself than to her. He had almost lost her so many times. He wouldn't, couldn't, lose her again, not this time.

"Alright, fine, whatever. The red delta is halfway across the galaxy."

"Oh, so helpful. Is this the kind of directions you give everyone? I knew I should have bought a Tom-Tom," Jack tossed his hands up over dramatically.

"You mean you get captured and travel with complete strangers on a normal basis? Some kind of intergalactic hero you are," she returned with a humph. "At least you ask for directions though, though that might not help you out much. Maybe there is a reason men don't ask for directions."

"You hurt my pride, want to take another stab?" Jack asked with a 'bite me' glance.

"I'd love to, but I'll put it on the giftcard. I can always use it later," she said glancing back at the navigation window.

"Of course you can," Jack said for a moment sounding like Daniel. He snorted softly, they had spent almost a decade of their lives working together, it was hard not speaking like them occasionally.

"Walking down memory lane Earthling? Do you get your travel agent to book that for you or do you just cross the border whenever you like?" Dayzil said trying to get him to keep talking. She didn't mind the silence, it wasn't that. It's just, he was one of the first people she had met who she could trade jabs at as an equal.

"Well sometimes I book it and sometimes I go illegally. You know the way some people do. Sometimes you just have to put on a little hat and swim your way across with bullets flying over your head. It's worth it though. Ever tried it?" he asked, glad to have his mind back on things that weren't so painful.

"Every day. So...," Dayzil said with a sigh, she put on a small grin, "bullets eh?"

"Yup. Bullets," there were several minutes of awkward silence, "so...are we there yet?"

"You know what. I think I know why someone tried to give you up now. You must have annoyed them to death...or insulted them," she held her hands in a 'you know' way.

"Actually it was both, but I don't see why I was given away. I mean I do it on a daily basis. You would think that people would be used to it by now," Jack said with a shrug, stretching.

"You would think," Dayzil replied, it was going to be a long day.

Daniel closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall of the Al'kesh. Traveling with Teal'c was not so bad. He was even getting used to traveling with Cameron. The general had to have hated him though. Daniel could have sworn he heard the General mutter something about Karma as he sent Vala with them. It wasn't like Daniel had done anything to the General lately to deserve this fate. He didn't think that being in deliberations with a few worlds to get their artifacts and technology was such a bad thing. Of course, the galactic dinner had not been what he would have called fun and the political party afterwards was not something he would ever go to again, but then again you can't always pick your fate. Daniel sighed. Closing his eyes, he called out, "are we there yet?"

"Not yet Jackson. I bet we'll be there before you know it though," Cameron replied with a stressed smile, glad for once it was not him that Vala was annoying.

"Vala Mal Doran, I do not see how you ultimately believe that any of us will ever become actors," Teal'c said with a neutral face, though his eyes begged Cam to get Vala to go bother Daniel.

"It's all in the attitude muscles," Vala began with a wink before skipping over to Daniel.

Cam hid his smile. He could have sworn he just heard Teal'c mutter 'Thank God' under his breath.

Sam laid her head in her hands. For once her mind was blank. She couldn't think of an idea that would get her out of the cell unscathed. Every time she thought of one, her mind showed her everything that could go wrong. Sam sighed. What a day...

The same men walked up to her cell and waited calmly, barricading the corridor.

Sam nodded. They thought her dangerous...good...she could use that to her advantage. Now, to think of a way out...

there you go...I'll update with the next chapter as soon as I can. Have a Great Day Everyone!


	7. Chapter Six : Any Weirder

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nope. Never.

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I wanted to personally thank you for the 21 Reviews and the 2121 Hits! That's pretty awesome! This one is full of tiny weird twists. I hope you enjoy! Here's Chapter Six...

CHAPTER SIX : Any Weirder

"Lord Karug would like to see you," the man closest to her stated. He was cleanly shaved, his uniform was neat and looked like it was fresh from the dry cleaners, and he held himself with honor and dignity. Sam was about to say something when the man shook his head. "Don't. It's not a question or a request. I was simply telling you what was going to happen." Sam nodded, for a second thinking of escape. She shook it from her head. First of all, she had no clue where in the galaxy she was. Second of all, she had no clue how big his ship was or what it was capable of. Third of all, she was slightly curious. She sighed, allowing herself to be shown the way to the bridge.

"Lt. Colonel Carter-" Karug started.

"Actually it's Colonel now, and an extra name to the ending," Sam replied giving him that 'it's okay that you don't know' look.

"Ah, allow me to tell the galaxy," Karug stated resisting rolling his eyes. Karug watched her, circling her momentarily with a nod. "Now, would you care to enlighten me as to why you're in my part of Lucian territory?"

Sam thought about it for a moment and then shook her head, "It's not like I would tell you even if I did know. I was kind of hoping that you could tell me. Why, is a different story. Would you believe me if I said I got kidnapped? Captured? What if I said I was hitch hiking my way across the galaxy to get back to Earth?"

"The last one is more believable, but enough with these games. I know where you husband is," Karug said a sly smile drifting its way across his face.

"You know where my husband is," Sam repeated a tad confused, and a little bit of shock shaking her core.

"Yes, I know where you husband is, and to get to him you're going to need my help, but it's going to cost you," Karug replied running a hand over the small stuble on his chin knowingly.

"It always does," Sam replied with a small shrug.

"I want Daniel Jackson," Karug informed her with a not so charming smile.

Sam blinked, and closed her open mouth. That was not what she had been expecting. The price of her first child, her life, even the newest technology they had created she would have expected. Karug wanting Daniel completely threw her off balance.

"He does speak twenty plus languages. I can see where he would be an asset-" Sam muttered to him, still mentally scratching her head.

"In more than one way Colonel Carter. He's delicious...and so are you," Karug said his eyes filling with a creepy kind of desire.

"Delicious, Daniel!" Vala exclaimed eating a package of airforce food, "Not as delicious as you are, but nothing can be. What's that saying you people use? 'They don't make them like they used to' or something like that. Seriously Daniel, it 'tastes like chicken'."

" 'It's macaroni and cheese' Vala. I don't think it's supposed to taste like chicken. Now can you leave me alone long enough for me to make out this code we just received over long distance transmission?"

"Sure thing babe," Vala said with a suggestive wink.

"Will you stop that?" Cameron exclaimed with a disturbed shiver.

"Uww, if you want it like that Cam. I'm sure these men will give us a few minutes alone," Vala said with a charming smile.

Cameron glared at Daniel as he snorted, "Not funny Jackson."

"Things can not become any weirder Dr. Jackson," Teal'c implied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure the powers that be probably have some more things up their sleeves," Daniel quipped meaningfully as Vala smiled seductively at the three men.

Jack stretched as they came out of hyperspace smoothly. "So, which way?" Jack asked looking around.

"That way," Dayzil replied looking north west, "some pretty rocky territory, but I have a few connections. They may not welcome you, but I may be able to pull a few strings."

"I'm starting to get two feelings. First, there's more to you than meets the eyes. Second, 'I'm starting to get that choiceless feeling'," Jack replied with a not so happy gaze at the blue haired woman.

"I had to make my own way, and that's the correct feeling. You are pretty choiceless. Why dont' you just enjoy the ride?" she asked with a pointed glance at the chair.

"Yeah. Sure," Jack said motioning widely. This was starting to remind him of a few past experiences, not necessarily a good thing. "You know, this is all pretty weird," he stated with a pointed glance at the screens.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it I suppose," she replied with a sigh, "not that you have much choice that is."

"Right," Jack said his voice trailing off as he resumed his seat on the passanger side.

"Weird," Yowleth muttered, puzzled, "this can't be right."

"What can't be right my lord?" his second asked neutrally.

"He really is a descendent of the devil. I didn't get along with him then," Yowleth glanced at the nearest wall, "have you pinpointed the location of my daughter?"

"No my lord," his second said sounding chided.

"I have," Kinsey replied walking in arrogantly.

Yowleth mentally shook his head. Why couldn't he just shoot Kinsey and get it over with? He sighed, bringing his red nails to tap on the gold thrown to his left. "Who let you out?" he countered a tad angrily.

"I took the liberty of letting myself out. Now...where was I?" Kinsey asked looking at the thrown with a smug smile.

"Ah yes," the over-lord replied with a smile, pushing a lock of green hair behind Haylana's ear, "there I was. It was a horrible battle, many men died. I was lucky to make it out alive. Then I met your mother. I could see her for miles, blue hair blazing and her red-headed sister beside her." He smiled, his gray eyes sparkling, "I loved her, you know."

"Tell me more stories. Is the galaxy really that big?" Haylana asked her eyes wide. The stories couldn't get any weirder, but then again...that's how she liked them.

Different? I thought I'd throw a bit of an unintentional twist in there. Hoped you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter Seven : Traveled Roads

I know it's been a while...I'm sorry T...anyway...here it is...Chapter Seven...All yours Thank you for the 24 Reviews and the 3017 Hits! They make me smile!

Disclaimer : Of course I don't own it...but I want to meet those who do..

_"Ah yes," the over-lord replied with a smile, pushing a lock of green hair behind Haylana's ear, "there I was. It was a horrible battle, many men died. I was lucky to make it out alive. Then I met your mother. I could see her for miles, blue hair blazing and her red-headed sister beside her." He smiled, his gray eyes sparkling, "I loved her, you know."_

_"Tell me more stories. Is the galaxy really that big?" Haylana asked her eyes wide. The stories couldn't get any weirder, but then again...that's how she liked them._

Chapter Seven: Traveled Roads

"Well, loved her as any brother would. I can remember the night you were born like it was yesterday, my darling. The purple moon over Borax shed its light upon the entire planet, bathing us in an almost religious light. I knew you were special, even then," the over-lord said kissing her forehead.

"But Uncle, how am I special?" Haylana's amethyst eyes glittered brightly reflecting her interest. 

"You hold many lives in the palm of your hand, my little Haylana. Your father, the evil man he is, and your mother, my beautiful blue haired menace of a sister, revolve around you. Ah, don't speak yet. I know you haven't seen your father in a year or your mother in two months, but did not your father give you three planets for your birthday? He favors you above all others. Though I wonder how you stand him. His red nails are just plain..odd."

"Odder than the polka dot sotlings?" Haylana asked her Uncle.

"Jackson how can you honestly listen to this...polka music?" Cam hissed, trying not to wake Vala who slept in a corner.

"It's soothing," Daniel hissed back taking his ipod from Cam's hands.

"Cam Mitchell, we are approaching a large energy signature," Teal'c said from the helm.

"I told you I could get us here," Vala said matter-of-fact as a glint of mischief entered her eyes.

"Of course you did," Daniel replied watching Cam with mature eyes, "what do you think?"

"I think I'm rethinking my plans on tossing you out into space. I think a nice slow agonizing death would be more suitable, don't you?" Yowleth asked placidly with hooded eyes.

"Were you really thinking of killing _me_? I'm important. I have power and knowledge where you don't Yowleth. Watch what you say. Remember who I am," Kinsey said narrowing his eyes.

"Who you are...oh, yes, I remember. You, I don't need," Yowleth replied, his black eyes reflecting his mood, "You, human, are expendable."

"Then you don't care that your daughter has given herself over to the over lord?" Kinsey said, trying for anything to hold himself up. He refused to look like a fool or an idiot.

"You lie," he snarled, "You know nothing of my daughter or her where abouts. Take this sniveling worm to the brig. No, take him to the blue delta."

"But my lord," his second started, unsure.

"You test my authority? I said NOW!"

"Ye..yes my lord. Will there be anything else?"

"I also wish you to know that this is a tricky situation that I place myself in," Karug began with a blank face, "After Netan's fall, which you deviously helped with, Millic placed himself as head of the Alliance. By ignoring his orders not to interfere with the Tau'ri I am placing myself at risk. The reward is well worth the effort though. While I am on this merry little trip, may I and the rest of the galaxy give you our congratulations on the brats forming within your womb? I am sure they will be just as menacing to their enemies as you and your husband have been to all of us."

Sam gave a small nod, unsure of exactly what to say. She didn't know whether to take his words as compliments or insults. "You said you knew where my husband was," she reminded him calmly.

"Dr. Jackson first," Karug stated raising a fine eyebrow with ease, "otherwise there would be no certainty of your cooperation."

"And if I don't get you Dr. Jackson?" Sam asked tilting her head slightly.

"You are a pain. You realize that though, don't you?" Dayzilasked Jack with a shake of her head.

"So, do you and this over-lord guy have some sort of _thing_ going," he said motioning between himself and her to express the kind of thing, ignoring her previous statement.

"He's my brother," she admitted not looking at him.

"Oh," Jack looked at her more closely, then shook his head with a sigh, "you must have fun family reunions."

"We're nearing the blue delta. Here we can pick up some weap...much needed supplies. Can I trust you to help me get my daughter back?" Dayzil asked her entire body radiating a mother in distress, her eyes serious.

Dayzil saw him hesitate and she closed her eyes. Standing up she leveled her gaze on his. "You would sure as hell want someone to help you if it was your kid," she stated, her voice a deadly and knowing calm.

"Alright," he paused, letting the moment settle, "I'm in."

I know it's been a while. I really am sorry. Forgive me? Please Review


	9. Chapter Eight : The Flip Of The Coin

Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter Eight. Thank You for the 25 Reviews and the 3763 Hits!

Chapter Eight : The Flip Of The Coin

Kinsey glared at the guard outside of his cell. Yes, a cell. He couldn't believe it. They had put _him_ in a cell. "I can't believe the _Nerve_ of these people. Don't you realize who I am!" he growled at the guard his eyes narrowing. He would never have been treated like this back on Earth. Okay, Russia was a different story, but that hadn't been his fault. Nothing was ever his fault. "What can I do to get a decent room around here?" he asked holding his head high. The room wasn't that bad, besides having the toilet in the same room it was actually quite comfortable. Kinsey though liked to complain. "Can I get another blanket at least?" he asked. The guard kept his back to him, but was silently mimicking him to make the guard across from him smile. "The service around here is terrible. If we were back on my planet, I'd have you fired," he told them throwing his shoulders back. "What are you laughing at!" he demanded of the guard across from him as his eyes narrowed to slits. The guard raised an eyebrow, smirked, and then returned to having a blank face. "That's what I thought," Kinsey smirked before starting to pace. Yes, he _liked_ to complain and to plot.

Karug watched Samantha with a raised eyebrow. He actually liked her spunk. Oh, there was no way he'd ever say it out loud, but still. The other lieutenants would laugh at him, though they probably felt the same. She was beautiful in a deadly way. He would never bed her, or even take her out for dinner, but arguing with her, holding her in the palm of his hand, that he could do and happily. He tilted his head as her blue eyes met his amber ones. He let his gaze rest on the wall behind her head, letting her have her moment of inner turmoil. "If you don't get me Dr. Jackson," he paused letting the silence hang in the air, "then I will keep one of your children for myself and sell the other to the highest bidding mercenary. See, I'm not the nicest guy in the world, and you destroyed one of my kassa plantations a few years back. Revenge has been a long time coming, and its ready for the first tasty strike." He didn't really want her to give in. If she gave in it would mean she was getting soft, and if she was getting soft then a great era was ending. He didn't really want that...no one did. 

Jarin pulled the silk covers over Haylana's shoulders and kissed her forehead. For a few moments he simply watched her sleep. Being the over-lord had its perks, he had the best of everything, but things had not always been this way. When he was six he had been sold to mercenaries so that his family could eat. He accepted that now, he understood the necessity for his sisters and parents to eat. He walked quietly over to the large glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. The view was beautiful. It was sunset and the colors that sprawled across the sky blended in like a continuous bracelet. There seemed to be no beginning and no end. He felt the light breeze as it tugged at his hair and created a magical melody as it whispered through the leaves of the nearby trees. The view of the ocean was his favorite though. The crests would rise and then fall in a never ending dance. He drew in a calming breath and stared up as the first star appeared. He had saved Haylana. Three planets for a birthday present were outrageous. It was a beautiful gift, yes, but the man only saw his daughter once a year. He was trying to buy her favor, and it enraged him. How could a father, any father, sink so low? He leaned against the blue-gray wall and closed his eyes. Things should have been different from the start. 

Yowleth had made many mistakes in his life. He admitted that to himself. He had an image though. He was zatproof. He was king of his stars. All he had to do was say one word and people were grovelling at his feet. He had been brought up by enemies. He had been forced to be strong, to hate all around him, to plot, and to plan. Those had been his games. The hiss of the sword and the twang of the bow had been his lullabies. Battle plans and strategy and tactic meetings had been his goodnight stories. He was powerful. He knew this. The over-lord knew this. Everyone knew this. The blue haired woman had undone him though. There was something about her that had compromised his very being. After that one night stand she had disappeared back into the night. He hadn't even known he had a daughter until he had received word by Ardell. Last Dren he had learned that Ardell was his flings sister. Things had progressed after that. He had gotten both sisters to work for him, he had arranged to see his daughter once a year, and his planets were thriving under his rule. Then Jarin had struck. Yowleth growled, cursing the man with a hatred that could be felt throughout his kingdom. He had stolen Haylana and killed all the guards and people that had been with her. He had destroyed an entire planet for her. Yowleth slammed his fist against the arm of his thrown glowering at the far wall with loathing. Jarin would die for his cheek, and he would laugh as the man cried for mercy, for he would cry for it in the end. Yowleth was certain, oh yes, he could just hear the cries now.

Daniel exchange a worried glance with Cam as the Al'kesh began to beep. "What does that mean?" he asked the others, hoping it wasn't life support failing or some other crucial thing failing. It had happened to many times before. He shuddered with the memory, watching Vala tap a button on the 'dashboard' of the ship. His eyebrows clutched together as he saw parking directions. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes Daniel. You three act as if you've never heard of directions. Simple and easy, that's what I always say," Vala flashed them her best smile as she motioned at Teal'c. "Well Muscles, how about it? They're simple directions, just ease in and they'll think we're whoever we say we are." Vala watched the boys give her a questioning statement. "I use to work here," she told them looking over her shoulder as she watched the planet for any out of place signs.

"That explains everything," Cam said with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair he glanced at his team. He missed Sam, they all did. It wasn't everyday that one of his team went missing, especially one of the originals. The odd thing was, he didn't feel out of place. Once he had finally gotten 'the band' back together, everything had fallen into place. It was as if the crucial pieces to a puzzle had been taken out and hid, and once found and placed back, the picture was beautiful. "Jackson you're with me," he quipped. He paused and looked around at the Al'kesh. "Teal'c you going to be alright here?" Teal'c watched him for a moment and then sighed, "Indeed." Cam smiled. Hopefully, this would work. If it didn't, then it was up to plan B. He just wasn't sure what plan B was yet.

Jack stepped onto the planet and immediately his eyes looking for trouble. Old habits die hard. He sighed, allowing himself to think on what he had agreed to. He now had to work with the woman who had helped to capture him. He hated being choice-less. He looked at Dayzil with new eyes. She had been right. If it was his daughter, he'd want to get her back at any cost too. He watched as people strolled by him and the blue haired woman and wondered if he'd ever see Sam again. He knew she was alive. How he knew, he didn't know, but he just _knew_. "Be safe Sam," he whispered to the air. 

"Did you say something Earthling?" Dayzil asked keeping her attention ahead of her. 

"Yeah, I'm hungry." 

"There's always Kassa," she tossed back with a wild smile.

"Yeah, I'll pass," he replied keeping his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. 

"Come on. We need to go down Sotling. It'll get us to the Hiron Inn. There, Earthling, we can pick up some information." 

"I'm sure we can," he said a bit sarcastic, "Lead on Alien." 

"Lean on Indeed," she muttered under her breath as they walked down the road toward the Inn and a new day.

There's Chapter Eight. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review! I'll post the next chap. as soon as I can. 


	10. Chapter Nine: For Good Or Bad

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it and never will

Note: I am so so sorry to have not written any time sooner. I hope you will forgive me and come back to this story. Thank you for the 4,777 hits and the 28 reviews. I've taken in to account all of the reviews, so here we go.

**Chapter Nine: For Good Or Bad**

_**Karug's Ship**_

"Technically," Sam began, "_we_ weren't the ones who destroyed your plantation." She saw Karug give her a black look. She put her eyes to the ceiling and back to him. She knew she couldn't give in, but she didn't know quite what to do. Then, all of a sudden, a thought struck her in the back of the head. "If you have me prisoner how do you expect me to get Doctor Jackson for you?" she put a small extent of attitude into it but not enough to damage anything.

Karug pulled back slowly and kept his eyes on the woman in front of him. "I would stick a tracking beacon inside of your body. Once you deliver Jackson I will _personally_ remove it." He let his mouth run smoothly and on 'personally' he added a seductive touch to it. He watched Sam nod and heard her agree to it. The corner of his mouth twitched in success, things might be moving up.

_**P16X-943J**_

Jack raised an eyebrow at the building they were approaching. It was made out of old metal and vastly different colored wood with four nine foot clear solid windows directly in the front with more very likely at other parts of the building.

"Come along Earthling, it's best not to stay to long in the open. Especially you."

"I think I've heard that before," he replied with a raised eyebrow, "a movie?"

No one watched them as they entered and Dayzil motioned Jack to a table. Her eyes gazed through the crowd catching a few before throwing them back. She toseed her hair for a moment and gave Jack a stone cold look. "Stay here."

"Like on this planet? In this inn?" he raised his hands in a way that would have been comedic under different circumstances. He took the raw glare she gave him and shrugged. His muscles tensed and he glanced at their table. It was the table in the front of the inn and to the far right side. The wall protected his back and the window protected his side and also gave him the ability to look in practically all directions. He shoved it to the back of his mind that she had finally made a good decision. "Go," he told her, "I'll wait." _Just like I'm waiting to see my wife, see my planet, kill Kinsey, get a hold of Daniel and Teal'c, hold my kids when they're born. _Waiting seemed to be all he got to do anymore.

~*~

Vala held a hand up at Daniel and Cam, "There is no way you boys think that you can do there lookin' like that."

"Like what?" Cam asked a hard line pressing his statement.

"Those uniforms. They'll never believe you are who you'll say you are."

"And who exactly are we saying we are?" Daniel shot in with a very slight twist of his head.

"Mercenaries. How many times must I tell you boys. No one will like you if they know you are from Earth. Clearly, do you not know anything?" Vala made a small circle with her hands in the air.

"Clearly not," Cam sighed as Daniel and he put on the outfits that Vala had brought with her for the team. It was almost identical to the one they wore when dealing with the Kasa plantation a few years back. "This reminds me-"

"No. Just no," Daniel said holding up a finger as he pulled on the last piece, "Can we leave now?"

Teal'c beamed the three of them down and waited.

_**Yowleth's Ship**_

Yowleth glanced at his second who had come back after dropping Kinsey off on another ship to be taken to the blue district. "Turn the ship toward Karug's planet," he ordered moving back to his seat and sitting down like any king would. "He has information," he said easily, "that he will give up to me." He watched as one of the guards on the side shivered slightly. The fact that even his men were afraid of him thrilled him to no end. They should be.

"Yes my lord," his second said following his order as obeyed.

.

I know it's short, and sorry I haven't written the new chapter in so long. I hope you all enjoy! I Will write the next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter Ten: Decisions and Outcomes

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1. I do not own even 100 DVDs. I do not own more than three ½ bookshelves. Point made. :)

Note: WoW! Thank you so much for the 6, 023 Hits and the 31 reviews (3 new reviews and 1,246 new hits) that's amazing!! This chapter is a little bit of a shocker and will hopefully leave you with the want to review. Thanks...Here we go....and good to be back

**Chapter Ten: Decisions and Outcomes**

Karug's eyes enlarged for a moment as his ship began to quaver with hard and constant whacks to the shields. His eyes pinned her for a moment as his second, Garish, hurriedly entered and approached his right hand side. Karug set his jaw hard and took a deep breath. "Take her to the other end of the ship, inside room Azban. Have one of your men keep a close eye on her." Garish nodded and grabbed Samantha's arm leading her out of the room

Karug raced for his bridge, hurriedly moving around boxes that had been left out from the last trip. The moment he stepped into his head room his eyes narrowed at what he saw. Yowleth's ship lay before them their weapons shooting at his ship. "Sir, he's taken out our weapons, shields at ten percent." Karug tightened his body, "get us out of here Rowling, NOW!" They had moved maybe a mile when Karug saw the worst of the worst-the bright yellow and white light that indicated a ship being destroyed. It started to get into the atmosphere of a planet burning powerfully. They were just about to impact and break into a million pieces. Karug kept his eyes open and-

~*~

-watched his ship land and splinter into a hundred bits from the ship that had destroyed it. He turned quickly around to find Yowleth not ten feet from him.

"Ah, Karug, how enticing to see your pitifial body before me once more. I see you need a new ship to stay in, welcome to my ship, or your prison, however you might view it."

Yowleth's red nails gleamed in the light sending a feeling of utter and complete hatred through Karug being. "You just destroyed _my_ ship! Killing the one person you had sent to the Red Delta! Damn you!" Karug snapped, seething underneath.

"Twas not to my knowledge that you still carried that baggage. You killed her yourself," he turned to his second, "take this menacing figure to the cell with the two doors. For his own safety." Yowleth's sharp teeth gleamed in the light as Karug was dragged away fighting. "Keep searching for my daughter," Yowleth ordered the other men in the room. It was his day to shine, it would only take a little bit more time to find his daughter.

~*~

Daniel's eye took in the buildings surrounding them. Most were made from wood, stone, or clay with roofs made out of metal. His mind searched through all of its knowledge searching for anything to fit these people but he came up blank.

"Jackson?" Cam asked with a look at Daniel before his eyes looked further into the area surrounding them.

"We should get inside somewhere," Daniel told him slowly beginning to walk to the right.

"Okay. Sounds good," Cam responded matching Daniel's walk with Vala in between them.

"You know, we'd find out a lot more if we visited an inn or a brewery. Whichever you men prefer," Vala said with a slight toss of her hair, "you never know what you can find."

"Or lose," Daniel muttered, glad for the zats they had on them. Daniel stopped and moved to the side of the road when he caught an image of a man he had known for many many years....Jack O'Neill. Daniel rubbed his lips together for a moment. "Actually, Vala's right."

Cam and Vala stopped for a moment. "She is?"

"I am?" Vala said at the same time as they both look at Daniel.

"Well yes. If we get a drink and sit down, we'll be able to pick up all the conversations going on around us. That inn over on the right hand side looks to be prosperous. They never turn down good business."

"Daniel, you sure about this?" Cam asked shortly, making sure that this _was_ in fact a good idea.

"Of course he's sure. Afterall, it was my idea," Vala replied starting to walk off toward the inn.

"Okay," Cam finally said as they got closer. He also caught sight of Jack when they were within thirty feet of the window. "Daniel-"

"I know," Daniel replied before they entered and made their way over to his table.

~*~

Jack watched them enter and come over to his table and three emotions hit him at the same time. He had great joy that they were there. He had angst because Sam was not with them. He also had a bit or turmoil because he had sworn to stay with the woman and help her get her child back which meant that he couldn't go back to Earth and he couldn't stay with the group. "Where's Sam?" he asked them meeting Daniel's eyes.

"We don't know Jack," Daniel replied his eyes sending his regrets for it.

"We had hoped that you would know Sir," Cam said as Vala pushed them into the seat across from Jack.

"Daniel, find her at any cost," Jack told him meeting his eyes.

"Sir, we will do that, but we have to get you back to Earth first," Cam told him straightening his shoulders slightly and meeting his superior's gaze.

"No Colonel, you are to find my wife first and get her back to Earth. That's an order," Jack stated simply.

"Jack," Daniel stated equally meeting Jack's eyes, "what's going on?"

"Daniel," Jack replied meeting the gaze his friend sent at him before tossing his eyes to Cam and Vala before back to Daniel.

Daniel nodded and looked at Cam. Cam nodded slightly and pushed Vala in the side, "Come on. Let's go get one of those drinks you were talking about Vala."

"Hmm, I didn't know you were interested in _that_ Cam," Vala replied seductively before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bar.

That left only Daniel and Jack at the table. "Jack-"

"The ship that I got taken into had a woman who's child was taken from her. I'm going to help her find her daughter and then continue to look for Sam unless you already have her by that time."

"Jack-"

"Daniel. Keep her safe. Make sure she does not come after me. Take care of her if I don't come back." His eyes met Daniel's and the emotions of both of them were visible in the eyes and both caught it.

Daniel watched Jack for a moment and finally nodded, "I will. Be careful Jack."

Jack watched Daniel get up and watched all three of them walk out of the inn and away. He just had to wonder whether he made the right decision or not....

.

.

So...how did you like it? Hope you enjoyed, and I will try and get the next chapter out and up as soon as possible. Thanks!


End file.
